Dancing Fire
by writing4mylife13
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a dancer. She lives, eats, and breathes dance. When her contemporary teacher puts her with new partner, she experiences feelings she never has before. Rated M for language and adult content. Some characters OOC. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my lovelies :) So this is a preview to my newest story "Dancing Fire" I hope you like it! If you want to see more please, please, please review and tell me! :) _

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS.**  
_

_**Note:** Some of these words are confusing because they are dance terms, and if you are unfamiliar with them I apologize, I will use as minimum as possible :)_

* * *

"One, two, three and breathe! Pull up, up, up!" my ballet instructor, Effie Trinket, squealed, racing around the room, correcting students postures here and there. My eyes shift over to the clock.

_4:45_

Damn. 15 more minutes.

Don't get me wrong, ballet is one of my favorite dance classes, I just like my next class better. Also because I don't have to deal with as much in my next class.

"Miss Everdeen!" Miss. Trinket squeals, "tuck your butt under yourself, and make sure your knees are over your toes! I don't know how many times I have to tell you this!" She waddles over to me and pushes my butt down and turns out my knees. I shift my eyes over to her. Her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, with pink highlights streaked through it. Her pale, almost pink-tinted skin to flawless.

She's a carbon copy of Barbie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please migrate over to the corner of the room, we shall begin with across the floors, and Miss. Everdeen you shall begin"

_Awe shit_,_ of course she picks me to go first._ I hang out by the corner and wait for the music to begin.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Effie calls and I begin the step, _t__amsbè pas deus beurre, glissade, sodasha_, never looking anywhere but myself in the mirror. When I'm finished with the step Miss. Trinket calls out to me, "Very good Miss. Everdeen!"

* * *

10 minutes later I'm out of class and racing to get ready for contemporary. In my haste to get to the changing room, I run right into someone, knocking both of us down and spilling the contents of my bag on to the ground, with a pathetic thump.

"Oh! Oh my god I am so sorry! I-" I am met with the most beautiful blue eyes. The boy I've run into has curly blonde hair, with the face of a Greek god. His little half smirk make my heart beat fast, and makes my throat dry.

_Well damn Everdeen, way to be a sap..._

I make a few strangled noises, and internally begging myself to stop speaking, or in my case, stop making noises. He smiles at me again, and chuckles._ This man, oh my._

"I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark" he smiles and holds his hand for me to shake, "I'm Katniss, it's nice to meet you Peeta. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a contemporary class to get ready for" Before he has any time to reply, I'm up and in the changing room. I take off my black, skin-tight leotard and my black leggings. I then put on my green nylon booty shorts, my lucky black sports bra, and a loose grey half shirt. I then exit the changing room, dropping off my ballet clothes into my bag and grabbing my nude colored foot paws.

"Ahh sweetheart, how good of you to finally join us" Haymitch, my drunk, but sometimes lovable contemporary teacher slurs, "Alright e'ryone before we begin, this here's Peeta. E'eryone be nice. Sweetheart, Imma pair you up with new boy for now, be nice. Any questions? No? Good. Let's get started."

Haymitch put me with the sexy new boy.

Fuck.

We're never going to get anything done.

Fuck.

* * *

_And here's the first chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! If you think I should continue this, let me know! If not, let me know! :)_

_Reviews make me happy :)_


	2. I Gave You All

_Hello my loves! Oh my goodness! Thank yo for all the follows/faves/reviews that y'all gave me! It's like christmas all over again! Hehe wellll anyway here is todays chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it as much as the last one. This one is a bit longer and even has a name! :D This chapter is called "I Gave You All". The dance Katniss does is from "The Dancer of the Year- I Gave You All" (which by the way y'all should watch...it's amazing :3) and the dance Gale and Madge do is from So You Think you Can Dance- Calling You. For those of you who watch it, it's the bench dance._

_Wow, super long AN there, so sorry :p._

_I do not own the Hunger Games, these characters, the songs, or the choreography._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Peeta's ****POV**

"Alright e'ryone! Up to the front mirror! Sweetheart, let's run through your dance. On deck is Blondie and Broody!" Katniss, the girl I ran into before class, runs over to speak with, Haymitch, I think his name is...The couple who would go after Katniss sit on a bench in the very far corner of the room. The boy sits as far away from the girl as he possibly can. He's buff, and could be Katniss' twin with his olive skin, grey eyes, and dark brown hair. The girl has bright blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She doesn't look anywhere him, and he looks everywhere but at her.

_Poor girl. _

My attention is now averted back to Katniss as a familiar Mumford and Sons song begins to play.

_Rip the earth in two with your mind  
__And the urge which ensues __with brass wires  
__I never meant you any harm_

She's amazing. I've never seen anyone move their body the way she does. It's magical.

_Your tears feel warm as they fall o__n my forearm_

_But I gave you all.  
__I gave you all.  
__I gave you all.  
__I gave you all._

There is a pause and she stands up. The music becomes more upbeat, and she begins to jump around. Her strong legs push her high off the ground. I look up at her face, the amount of emotion she is putting into her facial expressions is downright beautiful.

_But you rip it from my hands  
__and you swear it's all gone  
And you rip out all I have  
just to say that you've won._

_But you rip it from my hands  
and you swear it's all gone  
And you rip out all I have  
just to say that you've won._

She's stunningly beautiful.

_You've won._

_Well now you've won!_

_But I gave you all..._

I think I am in love.

* * *

**Katiss' POV**

Everyone is clapping. As much as I love dancing, I hate being the center of attention. I am then met by the bluest of blue eyes. Peeta smiles at me, giving me an enthusiastic thumbs up. I return his smile with a timid one of my own.

"Good one sweetheart. Broody! Blondie! You're up next!" I watch as Gale and Madge pull the bench they are using for their dance across the floor, and place it center stage. They're going to be performing the bench dance from season 2 of _So You Think You Can Dance._ I'm so jealous of Madge for getting to do the dance, but I know she has earned this role and I am happy for my friend._  
_

"You did really good" Peeta whispers to me, as I take a seat next to him. His head, leaning on the wall behind him, is turned toward's me in a lazy half smirk that seems to take up his entire face. His blue eyes are practically twinkling.

Damn this man is gorgeous.

I can feel the heat on my cheeks grow larger, "Thank you. How are you liking class so far?" I'm not usually this sociable with people, but for some reason I have this strange need to talk to him, even if all I do is get tongue-tied and make awkward dying cat noises like I did when I first met him.

"To be honest, I'm loving it. I got to see this beautiful, talented girl dance, and the best part is that she's my dance partner." Beautiful? Did he just call me _beautiful?_ I can feel my cheeks heat even more than before, but before I can say anything to him, soft music begins to fill the dance studio.

_A desert road, from Vegas to nowhere  
Some place better than where you've been  
A coffee machine that needs a little, fixing  
In a little café, just around the bend_

I love the way Madge and Gale moved. They're chemistry is amazing, You can feel the emotion pouring out of both of them.

_Ohh, I am calling you!  
__Can you hear me?  
I'm calling you._

_A desert road, from Vegas to nowhere  
Can't you hear me?  
Can you hear me baby...  
Now..._

__The music ends and Gale and Madge bow. Everyone is clapping and even Madge gives everyone a smile of appreciation. "Good job both of you. Blondie! Good emotion, but don't forget to breathe, you don't want to run out of breath on stage and start dancing sloppy. Broody! You did better on your turns this time, but for god's sakes how many times am I going to say this?! Pointe your damn foot! I'm not going to tell you again. Next time I'm gunna jist start throwin' shit at 'chu e'rytime you don't do it!" the crowd erupts into a fit of laughter, and even Gale gives him a smirk. Class goes relatively smooth after that. When class is over, Haymitch calls Peeta and me up.

"Okay kids, you'll be keepin' your asses after class for the next couple o'weeks to learn your dance. In addition to that, I want you guys practicing outside of class. Exchange numbers, friend each other on FriendBook or Facebook or whatever the hell it's called, just get it done," and with that, Haymitch walks off taking a swig from his flask as he goes.

"So, um, can I have you're number?"

* * *

_So my lovelies, how was it? Hope y'all enjoyed this one as much as the last one! For those of you who didn't read the AN the dances are from "The Dancer of the year, I Gave You All, and the other one is Calling You from So You Think You Can Dance._

_Reviews make me happy :) 3_


End file.
